


Never Grow up

by rosalina2124



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Kevin get's sick will his family be there for him when he needs them????Your little hands wrapped around my fingerAnd it's so quiet in the world tonightYour little eyelids flutter cause you're dreamingSo I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlightTo you, everything's funnyYou got nothing to regretI'd give all I have honeyIf you could stay like thatOh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upJust stay this littleOh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upIt could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt youWon't let no one break your heartNo one will desert youJust try to never grow upNever grow up
Kudos: 14





	Never Grow up

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand pressing against my cheek causes me to flinch as I realize it’s just Mom and I relax. She’s checking to see if I have a fever,I just threw up in the kitchen,on the tile thankfully,she picked me up,got me away from the mess,and shooed everyone out,except for Megan and Heather,so the could help clean up my mess. “Easy Kev,you definitely have a fever baby,how long have you been feeling bad”she murmurs,actually giving me much needed attention,I’ve been trying to tell her all day today that I’ve not been feeling good,but I’ve been brushed off,given medicine. “Since this morning,not that anyone’s listened to me,I’m sorry I threw up on the tile mama”I murmur softly,calling her a long lost name,she’s been Mom for about a year now,but sometimes I revert back,depending on the situation. “I’m sorry baby,I’ve been distracted,not that it’s an excuse,don’t worry about the puke baby,it happens,let’s just get you cleaned up and get you to bed”she murmurs softly as I let her pick me up,I’m almost too big,but not quite there yet,thankfully.

I let her carry me upstairs,past everyone,they’re actually being quiet for a change,knowing they’ll face Mom’s wrath if they mess with me when I’m sick,or they complain. We get upstairs,and she takes me into the bathroom,more specifically their bathroom,for privacy reasons,and she sits me on the counter. I watch as she starts to run the water,making sure it’s a good temp,then she grabs the thermometer and gets my temperature and notes it. “102,not too bad baby,it’s a mild one,now let's get you cleaned up alright”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. She moves to turn off the water,which she does,then she checks the temperature. After she does so I let her undress me,get me out of puke stained clothes,putting them on the floor,she leaves my underwear on for my privacy,I started being allowed to bathe by myself last year,so it’s kinda awkward being undressed in front of her,despite her being my mom.

She helps me get down from the counter,and get into the tub,the water’s warm,which is good. I lay back,it feels good,and I see her kneel down to be on my level. It’s nice to have her to myself,it’s been crazy with everyone here the last week,I hate that I’m sick,but if it means having her to myself,I’ll take it. “I’m sorry about this Mom”I murmur softly as I see her grab a wash cloth and wet it down,and squirt soap onto it. “Don’t be sweetheart,it happens Kev,this isn’t the first time I’ve had a sick kid,plus I’m the Mom,it’s my job to take care of you guys”she murmurs softly as I let her wash me down. We talk quietly,and before I know it I’m done,and she helps me get out,and wraps me in a towel. “I’m going to go get pjs for you alright baby”she murmurs softly as I nod,and she leaves the room. I dry myself off,getting my underwear off as well,then I wrap myself back in the towel,and I wait for her. She’s back before I know it,and she helps me get changed,button up PJs,smart given the circumstances,then it’s time for the nasty medicine.

“Sweetheart I need you to take this medicine,I know it’s gross Kev,but it’ll help”she murmurs softly looking into my blue eyes for confirmation. “OK Mama”I murmur as I see her fill the cup with nasty pink medicine,I hate the stuff,it’s thick and nasty,but I gotta do it,even though I don’t want to. I let her hold it up to my mouth,and I manage to take it,wincing at the taste,but then it’s over just like that. “All done,now let’s get you to bed baby”she murmurs as I let her pick me up,and I lay my head against her shoulder. We end up going into their bedroom,and she lays me under the covers,tucking me in. “I’m going to go get some water for you alright,I’ll be right back,then I’ll stay with you alright”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead as I nod,too tired to say anything. I lay in silence after she leaves,she’s not gone for very long,maybe ten or 15 minutes,then she’s back,with a glass of clear liquid. I let her sit me up,and I drink it,it’s just water for now,then I’m done and she lays me back down. I watch as she get’s her PJs,then goes into the bathroom to get changed,then she comes back out,and she crawls into bed with me,wet cloth in hand. I let her put the wet cloth against the back of my neck,then I curl up next to her,letting her rub my back. “Get some sleep sweet boy,I’ll be here alright,it’ll be OK”she murmur softly as I find my self getting really sleepy,and before I know it I’m out,feeling safe and sound,knowing she’ll protect me.


End file.
